1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate for displaying an image, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display panel and a backlight assembly. The display panel displays an image using light transmissivity of liquid crystal. The backlight assembly is disposed under the display panel and provides the display with light.
The display panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode. The gate line extends in a first direction. The data line extends in a second direction different from the first direction. The TFT is electrically connected to the gate line and the data line. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to the TFT. The pixel electrode is formed in a unit pixel defined by the gate line and the data line.
When the pixel electrode is adjacent to the gate line or the data line, a large parasitic capacitance may form between the pixel electrode and the gate line or between the pixel electrode and the data line. The large parasitic capacitance may affect a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode, so that display quality may be decreased.
Alternatively, when the pixel electrode is excessively spaced apart from the gate line or the data line for reducing the parasitic capacitance, the aperture ratio of the LCD apparatus may be decreased.